The Greatest Saiyan
by SSJMysticGohan
Summary: The Saiyans were a powerful warrior race. With them dieing out only 3 remain. Goku trained Gohan when he was young and Gohan could possibly become The Greatest Saiyan AU DBZ-5 Sagas of my own
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and do not profit in any way from this fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and do not profit in any way from this fanfic. 

A/N: Welcome to my first fanfic! I am a huge fan of DBZ as well as Gohan and I have seen many of these fics written that have gone too far and I will try to write my own that people will find acceptable. Enjoy!

The Greatest Saiyan

"ChiChi, Gohan needs to learn how to defend himself!" Goku told his wife. "For the last time NO! My son will not become a big muscle head like you and your friends!" ChiChi screamed back with her frying pan in hand. Goku gave the kitchen utensil a nervous glance but continued his argument. "But ChiChi there are a lot of dangerous animals out in the woods and Gohan could get hurt." "Then I just won't let him outside! He will study and provide for this family a lot more than you have!" The crazy woman yelled back. "How about I will train him 3 days a week and all summer and he can study the rest of the time?" Goku asked looking for a compromise. "Ok," ChiChi gave in, "But if my little boy comes back and is hurt a will make sure you never eat again!" With that ChiChi stormed off. 

"Alright Gohan, let's go!" Goku said excitedly as he and Gohan ran out the door to begin his training. They ran to an open clearing in the woods and Goku began showing Gohan the basic stances of the Turtle Style. 

30 minutes later Gohan had down three of the 10 different stances. Goku was impressed with how well his son was doing and then began the next phase of his training. "Ok Gohan, now we're gonna go for a nice run. "Ok daddy." Gohan replied. 

Several weeks later…..

"Daddy can we go train today?" Gohan asked. "No Gohan, today your mommy wants you to study. But I have a special surprise for you if you're good." Goku replied. He really didn't see the point of Gohan studying when he was two years old. "What is it?" Gohan asked excitedly. "You have to wait and be good to see." Goku said. "Ok daddy." Gohan replied. 

3 hours later…..

"Mommy are we done now?" Gohan asked. "One more lesson and then we're done Gohan." ChiChi said. Gohan rushed through the math lesson and jumped up. "Bye mommy!" Gohan said as he ran out the door. His super hearing heard his father's footsteps. "Daddy!" Gohan yelled as he jumped into is father's arms. "Easy Gohan. Ready to see your surprise?" Goku asked. "Yeah!" Gohan yelled. Reaching into the bag Goku was carrying he pulled out a black training gi with black pants and a red belt, complete with weights. "Thanks daddy!" Gohan yelled as he quickly wiggled into the gi. "Now can we go train?" Gohan asked. "Sure, I'll race ya!" Goku said back and the two took off to there clearing in the woods.

2 years later………

On the other side of the Earth a space pod crashed into a farm. "What in tarnation!" the farmer yelled as he sat on his porch. Out of the crater stepped a tall man with waist length, black, spiky hair, wearing armor over spandex underwear. Over his eye was a green object, which the man was currently consulting. 

"A power level of 5, pathetic. Kakarot has failed us after all." The man said. With a simple wave of his hand he sent a blast at the farmer, who was incinerated instantly. Once again consulting the object over his eye he saw the highest power level was 600 beside a power level of 360. About 400 miles from them was a power level of 325. "Might as well take out that 325 first." With that the man took off. 

Little did he know that the power level of 600 was a four-year-old boy. 

_Who is this stranger and what does he plan on doing with the 3 strongest warriors on the planet? Can the Z-Warriors defeat this new foe? Find out next time on The Greatest Saiyan!_

Power levels:

Goku:

360: Suppressed with weights

420: Without weights

Gohan:

600: With weights

780: Without weights

Piccolo:

325: With weights

400: Without weights

Raditz: 

1200


	2. The Fight for Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or profit from this fic

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or profit from this fic. 

The Greatest Saiyan

Gohan and Goku were flying to Master Roshi's island on the Flying Nimbus cloud. "Hey dad, how strong are your friends? I can't sense them for some reason." Gohan asked his dad. "Well truthfully, none of them could hold a candle to you Gohan." Goku replied. He too wondered why he couldn't sense them. 

The golden cloud came to a descent over a small island with a single, pink building with the words: Kame House written on it. Gohan and Goku jumped off the cloud and were suddenly surrounded by a large group of people. 

"Goku!" a short, bald monk said as he ran up to Goku. "Hey Krillin, how have you been?" Goku asked. "The usual been enjoying life, ya know?" Krillin replied. "And who's the kid?" "Oh, this is my son, Gohan." Goku replied. "YOUR SON!!" Everybody yelled. "Well ya." Goku said. Everybody sweat dropped but them regained their composure and continued in their chats. Meanwhile, Master Roshi's sunglasses fell of and he dropped his cane staring straight at Gohan. 

"Goku can I have a word with you?" Roshi asked. "Sure." Goku replied as he walked over. "Goku your son is twice as strong as you!!" Roshi said. "Really, I've never bothered to sense his power, let me see." Goku said. Looking at Gohan, Goku suddenly felt an enormous amount of power. "Your right, I guess that training with 200 pounds on really paid off." Goku said.

2 hours later…..

Goku and the others were still standing on the beach watching Gohan and Goku have a spar. Everyone else had found out about Gohan's power and wanted a demonstration. Suddenly, Goku and Gohan stopped in mid-air. The same man who killed the farmer had landed on the island with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. 

"Well well my little brother has been surpassed by a kid. How disappointing." The stranger said. "Your brother? What! Liar!" Goku replied. "Brother did you hit your head on something when you were young?" "Ya I hit my head on some rocks and almost died." Goku replied. "So you don't remember you're a Saiyan, of course." The stranger said. "Well I am your brother Raditz, and you are a Saiyan and we need your help to clear out a planet. So either you bring me 100 dead earthlings tomorrow, or you never see your son again!" Raditz moved quicker than anyone could see and struck Goku with an elbow to the stomach. Goku flew back into the water and coughed up blood. While distracted, Raditz grabbed Gohan and flew away with him faster than then the speed of light.

"I can't even touch that guy!" Goku screamed. "Maybe you can't but together we can." Said a voice in the sky. Everyone looked up to see a green man wearing a turban and cape with purple pants. 

"PICCOLO!!" everyone screamed. "I'm not here to hurt you weaklings, I'm here to get Goku's help, as much as I hate to say it, I can't beat that guy alone." Piccolo said. "Well, I'm in." Goku said. "NIMBUS!!" 

A yellow cloud came flying in at an amazing speed and landed right in front of Goku. "Let's go." The Saiyan said, and with that the two took off. 

"Follow me Goku, I can sense that guy over in the wilderness." Piccolo said. "Alright," Goku responded. 

20 minutes later….

The two warriors landed in front of Raditz in fighting stances. "Well, well, Kakarot has come back and he brought the green man with him. This should be fun!" Raditz said. 

"Enough talking, let's fight." Piccolo said, and with that he and Goku charged at Raditz. 

They immediately started throwing flurries of punches and kicks at Raditz, which he blocked or dodged easily. He then backhanded Piccolo across the battlefield and kneed Goku in the face, breaking his nose. Goku again charged at Raditz unleashing all he had. Raditz again blocked it all easily and crushed Goku into the ground, creating a crater.

Raditz began throwing ki blasts into the crater and 30 seconds later stopped when Piccolo charged back at him. Raditz dodged and while Piccolo was still by him, threw a ki-enhanced fist at Piccolo's arm, severing it from his body. 

Raditz began taunting the warrior when Goku charged from the crater firing ki blasts like crazy. While Raditz was distracted blocking them, Piccolo kicked Raditz in the head knocking his scouter off. Piccolo fired a small ki blast at it. The alien technology instantly incinerated and Raditz was left stunned. Taking advantage of the opening, Goku began to chant, "Kame…Hame…..HAAAAA!!" The large blue energy stream went directly at Raditz making full impact. A huge explosion ensued and when the smoke cleared Raditz was alive, but barely. 

"For that I WILL KILL YOUUUUUUUUUU!!" Raditz screamed. He fired his strongest energy blast at Goku, killing the warrior instantly. 

"DADDY!!" came a voice from the Saiyan's spaceship. A very angry boy came out and launched very attack he knew at Raditz. Raditz couldn't block any of the attacks and Piccolo took advantage. He started to charge a large amount of ki into his fingers and when the Saiyan stood back up, released it. The attack pierced straight through the alien's heart and mortally wounded him. 

"Looks like the Earth was stronger than you thought and by the way, the joke's on you. The way I see it, Goku will be back within a week." Piccolo said as he walked closer to the dying Raditz. "What! Tell me how." Raditz demanded in a week voice. "You see on Earth, we have these things called the Dragonballs. They grant the user any one wish. Goku's friends will gather them up and wish him back to life." Piccolo explained. 

"Well the joke is on you now. I have telepathically connected my partners. They will come to Earth and kill you all as well as getting those Dragonballs. And the funny thing is, they are twice as strong as me!" Raditz said and started laughing hysterically. Unable to bear Raditz's laughing, Piccolo kicked his head off and it landed 15 feet away from the severed body. 

Power Levels

Goku: 

With weights:360

Without weights:420

Pushing self beyond limits:700

Piccolo:

With Weights: 325

Without Weights: 400

Special Beam Cannon: 1500

Gohan:

With Weights: 600

Without Weights: 780

Angry With Weights: 2000

Angry Without Weights: 2803

Raditz: 

1200


End file.
